Little Secrets
by RachieAliette
Summary: Denise & Kush story set on Christmas Day
1. Chapter 1

Little Secrets ~ Part One

Her eyes followed his reflection in the mirror as he crossed the room towards her. 'How do I look?' She asked, his only response a soft kiss which fell against her neck. A light smile played across her lips as she reached for the bottle of perfume he'd given her earlier that morning. She felt his arms snake around her waist, pulling her towards him and instead her hand found its way into his hair. 'We'll be late.' Denise said as Kush kissed her jawbone, tilting her head away from him before his lips could find hers. 'Wouldn't be the first time.' Kush smirked close to Denise's ear, watching the knowing smile which crossed her lips before encasing her lips with his own.

Gently breaking away from their kiss Kush linked his hands on her hip while Denise rested her hands on his shoulders. 'Mum expects it now anyway.' He softly chuckled before noticing a questioning gaze appear within his fiancées eyes. 'I thought we were going to Patrick's with Kim and Vincent?' She said. 'You never told her, did you.' She added upon seeing the look which crossed his face. Kush shook his head unnecessarily. 'What are we gonna do, D?' He sighed, pulling his phone from his pocket to check the latest text from his Mum which assumed they would be joining her for Christmas. 'We?' A light chuckle escaped her lips. 'No. You have to tell her we've already got plans.'

Kush lightly bit his lip. 'We can drop in after lunch, it'll be fine.' He told himself, catching the soft smile Denise gave him. She placed her hands either side of his face before leaning close to him. 'Next Christmas we'll make up for it.' She whispered against his lips before kissing him. She felt him smile against her lips, his fingers running through her hair as he moved away from her. Leaving her to apply her new perfume as she'd been about to before, Kush found his Mum's number in his phone. He turned back to Denise as he walked towards the doorway, seeing her reflection in the mirror smile as he spoke. 'You look gorgeous by the way.'

* * *

They should've known they were being watched as they crossed the square to Patrick's. But, laden with presents and so absorbed with each other, they didn't notice Carmel watching from an upstairs window. Their happiness was clear, the pair of them laughing together as they walked hand in hand across the square. From her place in the window Carmel watched as they were joined by Pearl where Denise knelt to admire her niece's new little bike. It was then, as Kim and Vincent followed behind their daughter, that Denise seemed to stumble as she stood. Quickly Kush caught hold of her arm to steady her, the two of them having what seemed to be a hushed conversation.

At that moment Kush's attention was diverted from his unsteady fiancée by her sister who came towards him brandishing mistletoe. As Kush stepped back to hide behind his fiancée Kim retreated and whilst Carmel couldn't tell what was being said she could see there was a lot of laughter as the group began to head inside. Carmel sighed to herself, her happiness for her son buried deeply beneath her own bitterness that he was spending Christmas with Denise's family and not his own. She was about to leave the window when she noticed Kush take Denise's hand, holding back from following the others into the house. Denise nodded as Kush spoke but instead of heading over to see her as Carmel had believed they would Kush pulled his fiancée close and kissed her passionately.

'Shakil.' Carmel called as she descended the stairs to where her youngest son was still playing the new game she'd given him. 'You are not spending all of Christmas Day on that thing.' She said, receiving barely a grunt in reply from him.

* * *

Outside, the door to number 20 reopened and Kim's distinctive voice called from the doorway. 'Are you two coming or what?' Laughing, Denise and Kush broke away from their kiss, following Kim inside where they found Patrick dishing out some kind of fruit punch. As they exchanged Christmas greetings with Patrick, Vincent passed them a glass. 'What's in it?' Kush asked, smelling the concoction but Vincent simply shrugged. Beside Kush, Denise turned down the glass offered to her, the sickly sweet smell of mixed alcohols and fruits sending a wave of nausea over her. 'Christmas Eve hangover coming through?' Vincent commented as Denise placed her hand to her mouth while it passed. 'It's just a headache.' Denise replied. 'Commonly known as a hangover.' Vincent teased his sister in law.

Before Denise could reply Pearl called out to her, reaching up with a present. 'Is this for me?' Denise smiled, kneeling down to the little girl's level to take the gift. 'Yes, but it's not from Santa, it's from me.' Pearl told her, helping her to unwrap it. 'Telling it how it is.' 'Don't know where she gets it from.' Kush and Vincent muttered to each other over their glasses of punch. 'Thank you, sweetheart, it's beautiful.' Denise smiled, admiring the little ornament which Pearl had painted a multitude of different colours. Smiling proudly Pearl put her arms around Denise's neck, giving her a hug. 'Shall we see what Santa left with me for you?' Denise asked, the excitement evident on little Pearl's face.

As Denise stood with Pearl on her hip, Kush discreetly placed his hand against her back but she didn't stumble this time. 'I'm fine.' Denise whispered dismissively to Kush as she passed him. With Denise carrying Pearl, the others followed in her wake to open their presents. As they settled themselves, Kush sat on the floor just in front of where Denise was already sat on the sofa. He leant back against her legs feeling her hands upon his broad shoulders. At that moment Pearl came over with a small present for Kush which he opened to find a copy of Vincent's hit song from years ago. 'Signed, by the artist.' Kim pointed out indicating to Vincent next to her. 'It was Kim's idea.' He explained a little apologetically.

Soon most of their presents had been opened and whilst the remaining few were passed round Denise's phone began to ring on the coffee table. Kush reached for his fiancée's phone and handed it back to her. 'It's Libby.' Denise announced, stepping over Kush to take her daughter's call in the hallway.

* * *

After the call with Libby had ended, Denise remained sat on the stairs listening to the chatter coming from the living room. Briefly she allowed herself to close her eyes, lightly resting her head against the wall. However, not long after she'd made herself more comfortable there was a knock at the door. Sighing to herself Denise stood up from the stairs and opened the door to find Stacey with baby Hope and little Arthur on the doorstep. 'Merry Christmas!' They both said, almost in unison. 'You weren't at the flat so we thought we'd try here, didn't we.' Stacey said, looking down at her son. 'Shall we go find Daddy Kush?' Denise asked the little boy who let go of his Mum's hand to take Denise's.

As Denise opened the door Kush turned to her, his eyes following hers down her arm to where his son held her hand. 'Hello, you.' Kush smiled at Arthur who ran to him for a cuddle. Standing in the doorway with Stacey, Denise placed her hand against her back as they watched Kush with Arthur. 'I think Santa might've left something here for you.' Kush told his son, finding their present for him. 'Sorry we can't stop long.' Stacey said to Denise, shifting Hope in her arms. Denise lightly shook her head, she knew how much even a short time with Arthur meant to Kush. 'Wow, Arthur, what do you say?' Stacey prompted as an excited Arthur pulled a toy train out of the wrapping paper. The little boy looked between his Mum, his Dad and his new toy. 'Thank you.' He mumbled, pressing the train to make it play a tune as it moved along the floor.

Whilst Arthur and Kush played with the new toy, Pearl walked across the sofa and climbed onto the arm for a closer look at the baby in Stacey's arms. 'She's going to be a great big sister.' Denise, slipping her phone back into her pocket, said to Kim who half smiled, half chuckled and looked to her husband who put his hand on her arm and agreed with Denise. With Arthur happily playing with his new toy, Kush moved across to Denise. 'Is this your doing?' He asked, slipping his arm around her. 'No, but believe me, if I could take credit for this..' She squeezed his chin between her thumb and forefinger as she spoke. 'I would.' A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he caught her lips within his own.

Breaking away from their kiss Kush and Denise looked down to find Arthur pushing his new train through their legs before squeezing himself through behind. 'We'd better get back, make sure Daddy's not burning dinner.' Stacey said, standing from where she'd crouched to let Pearl see the baby. Kush reached down to pick Arthur up, throwing him a little into the air and catching him, much to the little boy's delight. 'Happy Birthday.' Arthur piped up as they walked to the door. 'Merry Christmas.' Stacey corrected with a light chuckle. 'Birthday yesterday, Christmas today, it's a lot to take in, isn't it.' She added, ruffling his hair as Kush set him down onto the floor. Kush quickly looked behind himself before taking Denise's hand. 'Stace.' He looked across at Denise who smiled back at him. 'Denise is pregnant.' He said quietly, slipping his arm around Denise and resting his hand on her hip.

'Oh, Congratulations!' Stacey smiled. 'Hear that, Arthur, you're going to have another baby sister or brother.' She told him. Arthur looked up at his baby sister in his Mum's arms. 'Another one?' He asked to their chuckles. 'Daddy Kush and Denise are having a baby.' Stacey told him. Arthur looked between his Dad and Denise. 'Where is it?' He asked. Kush knelt down, lightly resting his head against Denise's hip. She ran her fingers through his hair as he placed his hand against her tummy. 'It's in here.' He told Arthur. The little boy looked closely at his Step Mum. 'I can't see it.' He said. 'It's our little secret.' Kush whispered, moving his finger to his lips. Looking back at his Dad Arthur put his finger to his own lips, copying him.

Smiling at his son Kush stood, 'We haven't said anything to Mum yet.' He told Stacey. 'Good luck with that.' She softly chuckled. 'Well, she's got five months to get used to it, hasn't she.' Denise said, wrapping her arms around Kush's neck and resting her linked hands on his shoulder. 'She will.' Kush reassured his fiancée. Beneath them Arthur pushed his new train around the floor. 'Come on, you.' Stacey said, holding her hand out for Arthur to take. 'Say goodbye to Daddy Kush and Denise.' She told him which he did, picking up his train and taking his Mum's hand. After they left Denise remained stood close to Kush, laying her head against his shoulder. 'Okay?' He mumbled, softly kissing her forehead. 'Just tired.' She smiled, moving away from him to rejoin her family.

As Kush followed Denise back to the living room they met Vincent with Pearl in the hallway. 'We're going to take a nap before lunch.' He said, passing them to head upstairs. 'Sounds good to me.' Denise replied quietly so that only Kush could hear, turning to follow them until Kush snaked his arm around her waist and gently pulled her with him. Denise softly chuckled to herself allowing him to lead her to where Patrick and Kim were preparing lunch. As they entered the kitchen Denise noticed Kim pouring herself a glass of the punch. 'Kim, that's full of alcohol.' Denise exclaimed, shocked that her sister would so much as think of drinking whilst pregnant.

Kim paused as she found herself caught in the act of sneaking a proper drink. A nervous chuckle escaped her lips as she looked up at her sister. 'It's not for me, Denise.' She covered, thinking on her feet. 'It's for you, hair of the dog innit.' She held the glass over to her sister, biting back her guilt. The two sisters looked at each other unknowingly keeping very different secrets, one a secret pregnancy the other a secret loss. 'No, I'm fine.' Denise declined remembering that nauseating feeling she'd felt earlier. She stepped back into Kush realising the escape her apparent hangover had given her. 'I might just..' She indicated towards the sofa before making herself comfortable.

Shortly after Denise had made her escape from the kitchen, Kush felt his phone vibrate with a new message. Expecting it to be from his Mum Kush was bemused to find that it was a text from Denise. There was no message aside from a few kisses, just a short video of Arthur opening his Christmas present with his Daddy. Kush couldn't hold back the smile which crossed his face as he replayed the video multiple times reliving that moment with his little boy. He looked across to where Denise was now asleep on the sofa replying to her message with a simple 'I love you x'.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Lunch was almost ready when Kush braved waking his pregnant fiancée. He placed the bowls of snacks he'd been carrying onto the coffee table and slipped his arm beneath her legs. Moving her legs aside a little he created just enough space to sit beside her, letting her legs rest across his lap. 'D.' He whispered lightly running his fingers over her hair. Beside him Denise stirred before simply shuffling to make herself more comfortable. 'I've got food.' Kush told her, sensing that she was more awake than she was letting on. Grabbing a handful of crisps for himself Kush noticed she'd opened her eyes. 'I knew you were awake.' He said taking his life into his own hands by tickling her feet. 'Tickle, tickle!' Pearl shouted as she came running over to join the fun.

With Kush and Pearl teaming up against Denise Vincent began pouring the wine ready for lunch. 'Your turn.' Kush told Pearl grabbing the little girl from where she stood beside the sofa and pulling towards him. 'No, no.' Pearl giggled as Kush lifted her into his lap, laying her over Denise's legs as he tickled her. Beside him Denise held her hand protectively in front of her tummy shielding it from little Pearl's flailing legs. 'Denise?' Vincent called across the room, holding the bottle of wine up to show her. Kush stopped tickling Pearl who lay simply giggling for a moment before asking for more. 'No, thank you.' Denise replied. 'Come on, my girl, it's Christmas.' Patrick added.

At that moment there was a knock at the door taking their attention away from Denise and her unusual refusal of wine. 'Why is me not drinking such a big thing.' Denise muttered to Kush as Vincent passed them to answer the door. 'Well.' He began. 'Don't.' Denise warned, her finger pointed to silence him before she smiled and reached for a handful of crisps. 'Please, more.' Pearl asked Kush who turned to Denise. 'Did you hear something, Auntie D?' He asked, playfully ignoring Pearl. 'It's me!' Pearl giggled almost rolling off their legs before Kush caught her and started tickling her again. 'Room for some more?' Vincent said as he returned and Kush looked up from tickling Pearl to see his mother stood in the doorway.

Considering the number of tin foil covered dishes Carmel was holding it was clear that this was not just a flying visit. 'Mum?' Kush said, setting Pearl down onto the floor much to her dismay. 'Pearl, maybe you could help me find the crackers, eh?' Patrick intervened to take the little girl away. 'Merry Christmas, Darling.' Carmel gushed as Vincent began taking the dishes from her. Carmel seemed not to notice that the ambience within the room had changed considerably since she'd arrived. Kush looked back to Denise who shifted her legs from his lap to go and greet her friend. She stepped back next to Kim who had so far held her tongue as Kush greeted his Mum properly. 'I thought you were doing something later.' Kim said to Denise out of the corner of her mouth behind a smile that was a little false to say the least.

At that point Kush noticed his little brother held back in the doorway. 'I tried to tell her this was a bad idea, man.' Shakil said apologetically to his brother. 'What's that?' Kush whispered, indicating to the games Shakil held. 'Don't ask me, Mum made me bring them.' Shakil shrugged before dropping them onto the sofa. Meanwhile Carmel had followed Denise and Kim into the kitchen. 'Don't worry, we've brought our own food and I've made sure there's plenty for everyone.' Carmel said, making herself at home as only she could. In the corner of her eye Denise noticed that Kim was on the verge of saying something and put her hand on her sister's arm to stop her. 'Isn't this lovely, Kushy, all of us together for Christmas.' Carmel gushed as her boys joined them in the kitchen.

As Vincent found some extra chairs for their unexpected guests and Kim begrudgingly relaid the table, Denise slipped her arms around Kush. Carmel was talking nineteen to the dozen with little pause for breath about their morning. 'What did Kush give you for Christmas, Denise?' She asked. Denise stifled a giggle as Kush looked at her unable to think of anything but the lingerie she was currently wearing. 'He gave me this.' She curled the fingers of her left hand where, three months after their engagement, a ring now sat on her fourth finger. 'Oh that's lovely.' Carmel said, taking Denise's hand for a closer look. 'Didn't you get engaged like months ago?' Shakil briefly looked up from his phone. 'And now it's official.' Kush replied, kissing Denise's cheek before moving away to help Vincent with the chairs.

Whilst Denise gave Carmel the highlights of her Christmas Eve with Kush where he'd given her the ring, Vincent and Kush shuffled the chairs. 'Did you really get away with not getting Denise anything for Christmas?' He asked having spent a small fortune on presents for Kim and Pearl. 'Let's just say, not much you'd want your mother finding out.' Kush muttered back to Vincent who nodded with understanding. 'Enough said.' He smirked. As the two of them chuckled Pearl came back with a box of crackers. The little girl dodged Kush's outstretched hand running passed him to give the box to her Dad. Out of the corner of his eye Kush noticed Vincent whisper in his daughter's ear before she appeared at his feet. 'Gotcha!' She shouted reaching up as far as she could to tickle him.

From across the room Denise and Carmel watched Kush playing with Pearl. 'He's so good with little ones.' Carmel said. 'He would be such a good Dad if he had a proper chance. It's difficult with Arthur not stepping on anyone's toes.' She elaborated. A confused expression flickered across Denise's face which Carmel was too busy watching Kush to notice. 'Has he said something to you?' Denise tried to keep her voice light as she spoke. She knew Kush hadn't told his Mum about her pregnancy but even so she couldn't help the feeling that Carmel knew. 'He doesn't need to.' Carmel said. 'I know he wants more children.' She added turning back to Denise with an unreadable expression.

Luckily for Denise it was at that moment that Vincent poured Carmel a glass of wine. 'Aren't you having one, D?' Carmel asked as they took their places at the table. 'Hangover.' Vincent coughed whilst strapping Pearl into her high chair beside Denise. Denise shot him a look as she explained for what felt like the millionth time that she was not drinking. She felt Kush lean close behind her, his hands on her shoulders. 'They'll get used to it, Ms Fox.' He whispered, lightly squeezing her shoulders as he passed behind her to take the place beside her.

* * *

Once their plates had been cleared away Carmel pulled her eldest son to one side. 'I think there's something she isn't telling you.' Carmel came straight to the point. 'Who?' Kush carefully replied. 'Denise.' Carmel said firmly. 'What about her?' He asked, turning to watch his gorgeous fiancée. 'She's hiding something.' Carmel muttered as Denise walked towards Pearl who was calling for her to come and play. 'Hey.' Kush caught Denise's hand as she passed them. She replied with a flirtatious 'hey' that would've been much more appropriate had he not been standing next to his mother. 'Is there anything you're not telling me?' He humoured his Mum by asking. 'No.' Denise replied, her eyes flickering with confusion. 'Wait.' She paused before walking away. 'Oh Kush, I don't know how to tell you this.' She placed her hands on his arms as though preparing him for the worst.

Kush gazed at the playful glint which was now apparent within his fiancées eyes. 'I finished that chocolate you were saving.' She attempted to say seriously but a stray giggle almost gave her away. 'Unbelievable.' Kush said, lightly chuckling as Denise turned and walked away. 'She's covering for..' Carmel began but Kush gently cut her off. 'Oh Mum, stop trying to find things that aren't there. Please, just be happy for us.' He placed his hand on her arm as he spoke before following Denise. As Kush joined them on the sofa, Pearl took back the tiara she'd given to Denise and gave it to Kush. 'Suits you.' Denise smirked, shuffling herself so that she could lay against him. 'What was that about with..?' She whispered. 'Just Mum, being Mum.' Kush sighed, lightly running his hand over her back.

Denise was on the verge of drifting off in Kush's arms when Carmel announced that it was about time they had a game of Monopoly. 'Really?' Denise quietly sighed making Kush chuckle. 'I need my beauty sleep.' She said, stifling a yawn as she stood up. 'No.' Kush simply said. 'That is one thing you do not need.' He kissed her cheek, hugging her from behind. Smiling to herself Denise leant back over her shoulder to kiss his lips. 'Put him down, Denise.' Kim interrupted before hissing 'The sooner we start the sooner it's finished, yeah?' Seeing Kim's logic they joined the others at the table. As they sat down Carmel cleared her throat. 'The rules...' She began before being cut off by Shakil. 'Everyone knows the rules, Mum, we don't need to hear them like every time.' He said.

Whilst they continued to play the game Pearl was content playing with her new toys. Carmel had long since taken over the role of banker, having been the first to become bankrupt, and Kim was having a serious case of beginner's luck according to Vincent. The other side of the table, Kush leant close to Denise and slipped his arm around her shoulders. 'What are you after?' She asked him, eying him suspiciously. 'Nothing.' He softly chuckled. 'So you don't want my 'Get out of jail free' card.' She said knowingly. 'I'll make it worth your while.' He conceded with a kiss against her cheek. 'It's against the rules.' She whispered. 'You know how I feel about rules.' He whispered in her ear. A light smile crossed Denise's lips and she pushed her card over to Kush. Leaning across him she took one of his property cards in return. 'You play dirty.' He commented as he saw which one. 'You should know that by now.' She whispered with a suggestive smirk.

Shortly after Pearl crawled between them. 'Okay, sweetie? Denise asked as the little girl hid just in front of her under the table. 'Shall we go upstairs?' Denise whispered as she reappeared beside her. The little girl nodded and Denise picked her up as she stood. Across the table Vincent stood to take Pearl from Denise. 'It's fine, this game's giving me a headache anyway.' Denise replied to which neither Vincent nor Kim argued. She put her hand on Kush's shoulder. 'Kush can take my cards.' She said to many protests. 'Well, when we're married what's mine will be his anyway.' She shrugged as she carried Pearl to the door. 'Only when you're gone, my girl.' Patrick pointed out. 'She's got 16 years on him.' Carmel said, not as quietly as she might've thought.

Denise turned in the doorway, her face like thunder. 'What difference does it make? D's gorgeous, clever, funny and I love her, and if you can't accept that then maybe you should leave.' Kush said, his eyes mostly on Denise whose initial anger subsided more with every word he spoke. 'Kushy?' A surprised Carmel stuttered. 'Kush is right y'know, this is the happiest I've seen Denise in months, and it's because of him.' Patrick added to agreement from Kim and Vincent. 'You have to see that we love each other. We're getting married, and...' Kush told her before looking back to Denise, their secret clear between their eyes. She lightly shook her head and he understood her decision not to bring their baby into this yet. 'I thought we'd got past this, Mum.' He turned back to Carmel who nodded a little. 'As long as you're happy.' She conceded. In the doorway Denise smiled at Kush before slipping away with Pearl.

Slowly the game began to reestablish itself with Kush holding a clear advantage now that Denise had given him her cards. They played for a while longer whilst Denise was upstairs with Pearl before Vincent paused, thinking he'd heard something. Across the table Kush caught his eye and was about to say something when the little shout came again. 'Daddy! Daddy!' Pearl's little voice just about carried downstairs. 'Is that Pearl?' Vincent asked Kush, the two men with similar confused expressions. 'Denise?!' Kush said, quickly following Vincent who'd left to find his daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Kim stood in the doorway looking up the stairs. 'We should go up there.' She decided but Patrick pulled her away. 'If there was something wrong they would've said.' He told her. 'So why ain't they back yet?' Kim replied to which Carmel explained unnecessarily that something must've happened to Denise. 'You know I never would've thought of that.' Kim said with heavy irony.

Upstairs Vincent and Kush had found Denise lying on the floor with Pearl by her side. 'Denise?' Kush tried to rouse his fiancée while Vincent gently pulled his daughter aside. 'What happened to Auntie D, baby? Did you see?' He asked. 'She went...' Pearl said before dramatically throwing herself onto the floor. Vincent looked across at Kush who had his hand on Denise's shoulder as Pearl picked herself up. 'Auntie D's gonna be fine, okay?' Vincent told Pearl before pulling her into a hug. At that moment Denise's eyes began to flicker. 'D?' Kush softly said, moving his hand to lightly brush his fingers against the side of her face as she opened her eyes. 'I'm fine.' She told him, shuffling herself to sit up. 'Auntie D!' Pearl said, running over to her and putting her arms around her neck. 'I'm okay, sweetheart.' She told her niece, lightly running her hand over the little girl's back. 'Let's go find Mummy, Pearl.' Vincent said, gently ushering his daughter from the room.

Once they were alone Kush turned to Denise who shuffled to lean back against the bottom of the bed. 'I just stood up too quickly after changing Pearl, okay.' She told him before he could say anything. He smiled softly at her, sitting closely by her side and putting his arm around her. 'Sure?' He lightly kissed her forehead as she rested her head against his shoulder. 'Honestly, Kush, I'm fine. It was just a dizzy spell.' She told him with a reassuring smile. He slipped his hand beneath her shirt lightly brushing his fingers against her tummy. 'It's just, if anything happened to either of you I...' He said. 'Hey.' She softly interrupted suspecting that he was thinking about having lost Zaair before. 'I know the risks are higher because of my age and there could be more complications but I am fine.' She placed her hand against the side of his face. 'And this baby will be too.' He returned her soft smile before she rested her head against his.

The two of them sat for a moment in a comfortable silence before Denise placed her hand over the top of Kush's. 'We'd better get back, tell everyone our news.' She said after a short while despite not making any move to leave his arms. 'Yeah?' He lightly questioned her decision. She played her fingers over his. 'This baby ain't gonna get any easier to hide.' Denise said. 'We've already told Stacey and Arthur, and Carmel thinks I'm hiding something anyway.' She reasoned. 'Like a hangover?' Kush softly teased her. 'That wasn't my fault.' Denise chuckled and as their chuckles subsided a soft silence fell back between them. 'We need to tell them the truth.' Denise said but beside her Kush remained silent for a little longer. He curled his fingers beneath hers, playing his thumb over her engagement ring. 'Mum's barely even accepted that we're getting married.' He sighed looking back up at her. 'I just wish she could be happy for us, y'know?' Denise nodded with understanding as he spoke.

'Listen, whatever she thinks about us, this is still her grandchild.' Denise said. She lightly squeezed his hand in hers before placing her hand against the side of his face. 'When she has this baby, your baby, in her arms nothing else will matter.' She told him, her thumb slowly brushing against his cheek as she spoke. 'You reckon?' She nodded but he wasn't quite so sure. She smiled softly at him. 'You know how she dotes on Arthur.' She said. Their eyes briefly met before he dipped his head to kiss her hand. 'Come on.' He said, lightly inclining his head to one side as he carefully stood up beside her. He held his hands down for her to take before gently pulling her up. 'Okay?' He softly asked, placing his hands against her hips and holding her for a moment longer to be sure she wasn't going to fall again. 'I told you, I'm fine.' Denise said, curling her hand around his neck and kissing him.

* * *

When Denise and Kush returned to the living room it was Pearl who noticed them first. 'Auntie D!' The little girl beamed, running over to them. As Pearl reached them Kush picked her up noticing Denise roll her eyes at him as he handed the little girl to her. Taking her niece from Kush she heard him softly chuckling to himself before she felt his hand against her back. 'Denise, are you ok?' Patrick asked as he joined them having heard what had happened from Vincent. 'Oh, I'm fine.' Denise replied letting Kush take Pearl to set her back down onto the floor. 'We...' She began, placing her hand on Patrick's arm. 'I've never had a hangover that bad before.' Kim interrupted as Pearl returned to continue the game they'd been playing. 'I...' Denise began again. 'You have.' Vincent teased his wife. 'They get worse as you get older, don't they.' Carmel added sympathetically. 'I'm not hungover, I'm pregnant.' Denise blurted out.

The room fell silent around her, all eyes upon her. 'Does Kush know that?' Vincent asked. Denise scanned their varying expressions, biting her lip as she turned to Kush. 'Sorry.' She mouthed upon seeing his shocked expression which broke into a smile. 'When you said we should tell everyone this wasn't quite what I had in mind.' He teased lightly squeezing her shoulder as he kissed her cheek confirming that he knew. Kim screamed excitably as she moved across to hug them both with Vincent and Pearl, who clapped echoing her mother's excitement, following in her wake. 'Two new grandchildren, eh. You'll be going through your pregnancies together.' Patrick was clearly thrilled, pulling both Denise and Kim into a hug but whilst Denise returned his hug Kim pulled away. 'Quite.' She smiled nervously, feeling her husband's hand upon her shoulder. She reached for her orange juice which she'd topped up with the alcoholic fruit punch when no one was looking.

Meanwhile Kush had moved across to his mother who hadn't spoken and had barely moved since Denise's announcement. 'Mum?' Kush placed his hand on her arm as he spoke softly to her. 'I just never thought that my best friend would be the mother of my grandchild.' Carmel muttered to her son who was about to reply when his fiancée slipped her arm around him. 'Carmel.' Denise hesitantly smiled as Kush snaked his arm around her waist. Still in shock Carmel let her mouth run away with itself. 'I didn't think you wanted anymore children, Denise.' She said to audible gasps around the room. Denise felt Kush's arm tighten around her. 'Neither did I.' She said truthfully. 'But, this has changed that.' She placed her hand against her tummy. 'Last year I did what was best for that baby and I would never change that. But we've got each other, haven't we?' She looked towards Kush and found him smiling back, the only answer she needed. 'Kush's a great Dad, you don't need me to tell you that.' Denise smiled.

A light smile slowly crossed Carmel's lips and she turned to find that Shakil had returned from calling his Dad. 'Shaki, your brother's having another baby.' She told him. 'Yeah, I know, man. Congrats and that.' Shakil replied. 'You know?' Carmel asked as Denise and Kush exchanged mirroring glances that questioned each other, neither of them sure how Shakil already knew. 'I saw that picture thing in Kush's wallet when I took money to buy your Christmas present like last week.' Shakil explained. 'You took money from my wallet to buy Mum's Christmas present?' Kush quickly asked. 'I put it back the next day, man, it's no big deal.' Shakil shrugged. 'You knew last week but didn't say anything?' Carmel asked, struggling to get her head around the fact that not only was her eldest son having a baby with her best friend but that her youngest son had already found out and not mentioned it. 'It's Kush's baby yeah, I thought he would've told you.' Shakil pushed the firing line back to his big brother.

Denise and Kush looked at each other for a moment before Kush pulled his wallet out of his pocket. 'We just wanted to wait until after the scan.' He tried to explain. 'Which you had weeks ago.' Carmel was quick to point out. 'Oh Carmel, you know what the early stages are like especially.. at my age.' Denise said. Had she been looking at her sister she would've noticed her flinch at her words but Denise was too preoccupied with trying to placate Carmel. 'So they kept it to themselves, what does it matter, eh?' Patrick put his arm around Denise as he defended her and Kush's decision to keep her pregnancy quiet. Carmel lightly sighed to herself, she didn't necessarily agree with him but she didn't argue either. 'We want you to be a part of this, Mum but you have to let us do this our way.' Kush told her, taking the card out of his wallet where he'd kept it since their scan and holding it out to her.

As soon as Carmel saw the baby's outline in the picture she stopped seeing this as her son's baby with her friend and simply saw it as her grandchild. Slowly her smile began to return and she handed back the card before pulling her son into a hug. 'Another new baby in the family.' Patrick beamed as Denise showed him the scan. He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. Denise smiled at him before turning to Carmel who stepped towards her with outstretched arms, their earlier differences forgotten. The two women hugged each other before Denise pulled away looking across to where Patrick was showing the scan picture to Kim. 'When's your scan?' She asked her. 'Oh there was a mix up with our appointment, they had to reschedule.' Kim replied barely looking at her sister's scan. She felt her husband's hand upon her shoulder gently steering her towards the kitchen.

'She thinks you're gonna be going through your pregnancies together.' Vincent whispered to his wife once they were alone. He still wished that she would tell her sister the truth but knew that had now become much harder given Denise's own pregnancy. 'We can still get pregnant again.' Kim replied. 'And when Denise's baby is born first? Your sister is far from stupid.' Vincent told her. 'We'll work something out, hospital mix ups must happen all the time.' Kim said, trying to convince herself as much as him. 'Or we could just tell her.' Vincent suggested but Kim was already shaking her head.

Whilst Vincent and Kim spoke with hushed tones in the kitchen Kush snaked his arms around Denise, linking his fingers against her tummy. 'How was Libby, did you tell her?' He asked remembering that she'd left the room to take her daughter's call. 'Shocked.' Denise softly chuckled though she hadn't expected anything else. 'But I think she's happy for us though.' She smiled. Kush softly kissed her cheek before resting his chin on her shoulder, looking down at the scan of their baby in her hands.


End file.
